narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Connection of All Worldly Things
is the hidden of the noble Tokisada Clan or more specifically the current head of the clan. The Kekkei Mōra grants the current user the ability to have a deific understanding of the world through the connection of natural energy and the Source of the Ryūmyaku. This understanding is more than just a fluency of the two sources of energy, it grants the user an insight to the past events that have seemingly affected the energy within a certain area. The fluctuations of energy can be interpreted as historical events that can be seen through the of the Tokisada Head. In short, the user is able to view any historical event at any moment in time within a specified location of the earth by merging the two energies and "reading" their history. Among other things, the Connection of All Worldly Things allows the user to create entropy between the forces of energy on earth and those of the opponent. Understanding The clan also had a robust understanding of chi and natural energy. Chi is the force that gives life and it flow of the earth’s chi was and currently is identical to that of the Tokisada Clan. In the terms of traditional shinobi, this energy is readily understood as being chakra, the combination of spiritual or mental energy alongside physical energy, something that is innate in all beings. In essence, the earth regulates this flow of chi through its chakras. Earth distributes it and the Tokisada Clan absorbs it. It has gone by many names to include; prana, qi, orgone etc. When chi is blocked within the human body, it leads to disease and possible death. You see, the Tokisada Clan is able to perceive the flow of energy through living things, even witnessing displays of this universal energy not connected with the body. This includes viewing the 12 chi veins, the harmony points and each of the individual tenketsu which allows the user to target them with great precision. Younger clan members, are only able to perceive one type of energy at a time while, and thusly at any given time they can target only one of the 4 major types of energy, whether it is physical, spiritual, emotional or intellectual. This visualization of the energy flow allows higher level Tokisada Clan members to gain immunity to Genjutsu, as simple illusions do not possess a flow of energy within them and how illusions do not possess chakra circulatory systems. They are also able to perceive what, if any elemental nature their opponent is using. In cases where the opponent is using an advanced element, Tokisada Clan members can only objectify the basic compounds of that advanced element. When utilized with their techniques, they are able to utilize the earth’s chi and natural energy in place of their own. However, only the Tokisada Clan head is able to utilize this ability. They are able to induce entropy between the earth itself and any inhabitant by disrupting the flow of chi between the earth and the opponents tenketsu and tenkatsu. When this happens, the earth in its entirety to include, trees, mountains and even the oceans to rid itself of this anomaly causing a life of one constantly on the run and one that is never again able to be at one with the earth. The earth attacks with an effect that surpasses the Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation and attacks the opponent relentlessly and restricting their use of natural energy and spiritual energy to nonexistent. Abilities The kekkei mōra possesses the ability to absorb all forms of chakra or natural energy present within those whom are in contact with the earth. This is only done by physical contact. While in contact with the earth, the current Tokisada clan leader is able instantly absorb and converge the chakra and natural energy surrounding them into their physical or spiritual form. For example, Zōu Shì was able to perform this technique on an organization called to instantly absorb the charka of each of the members which numbered around a few dozen or so. The ability was activated with such speed and unpredictability that it was inherently unavoidable. This ability is capable of absorbing an infinite amount of chakra as long as the object(s) is making contact with the earth. With that, each member of the Tokisada clan are able to sense the slightest chakra signatures and trace amounts of life force to all of those connected to the earth for kilometers around. (More to come) Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:SahaTo